


Babydoll

by Bloodysyren



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The early Fall air was crisp and clean. It chilled Steve's lungs as he breathed deeply, trying his best not to cough as he and Bucky strolled to the movie theatre. Bucky was talking about a girl that he had gone out with and a book he had read. Steve took it all in, loving the smell of burning wood and the crunch of fallen leaves beneath their feet.

Bucky paid their fare and held the door casually for Steve. They settled in their seats. The theatre was nearly empty. The movie was apparently on its last few showings. Steve's eyes were riveted to the screen so he nearly jumped out of his skin when Bucky dragged his fingers lightly across the back of Steve's hand.

The movie ended and Steve gently wrenched his fingers from Bucky's grasp. They exited into the fading evening light and Bucky steered them down the street and into a darkened alley a few steps away from the theatre. Steve was surprised for a moment, but soon realized that he didn't mind so much. He had wanted this for a long time.

"Is this too spooky for you, Steve?" Bucky said tenderly. Steve leaned against the grungy alley wall.

"This is fine with me." Steve said with a slight blush, looking up into Bucky's face. He could hear the soft patter of rain tinkling on the tin roof above their heads. He glanced down and saw Bucky reaching for his hands. He let Bucky take them, watching as the rain darkened the pavement behind Bucky's shoes.

The rain was louder now as Bucky kissed Steve on the mouth, his fingers were fumbling with Steve's suspenders and the clasp of his own pants as he pushed them down and stroked Steve's half-hard manhood in nimble fingers.

"Babydoll, you're so smooth..." Bucky whispered against the shell of Steve's ear. Steve clutched the front of Bucky's shirt, a hot blush making his cheeks burn. He didn't want to get caught, but the magnetic pull of Bucky's body, his electric personality and those steel grey eyes that stared Steve down with a tender hunger made him not care so much. Steve unbuttoned his shirt and turned to face the wall. Bucky ran a damp hand along Steve's backside, his fingers slick with oil. The rain was deafening as Bucky pushed slowly into Steve's body, hearing a desperate groan, feeling Steve's fingers scrape against the bricks.

"Oh, babydoll, you're so tight..." Bucky's dirty words were such a contrast from his public persona. He was always a gentleman, was never one to drink heavily, smoke, or swear in public. But behind closed doors, or down dark dingy alleys, he turned into a hungry beast. Steve could only groan. He was feeling overwhelmed by Bucky's strong cologne as it mingled with the damp smell of the rain.

Steve moaned, biting his lip. Hearing Bucky use his nickname always made his blood flare. He never used Steve's nickname unless they were alone and in situations like this so it always made Steve's knees weak.

"Babydoll..." Bucky attached his lips to the side of Steve's throat. He could feel the rumbling purr of a moan as Steve's fingers fisted against the wall. Hearing Bucky whisper over the pounding din of the rain on the roofs and the tight pressure of Bucky's cock sliding into his body greedily made Steve's tongue looser; made him bolder,

"Bucky..." Steve turned his head to the side, feeling those nipping teeth slide across his neck, "Harder...Buck...harder..."

Bucky didn't need to be told twice. He sped up, pushing his body against Steve's backside, snapping his hips forward greedily. Steve was whimpering and squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure. He felt Bucky biting down hard on his exposed shoulder, making him moan in desperate pleasure. He knew that there would be a scar but he didn't care.

"Oh, babydoll, so good..." Bucky's fingers slithered between Steve's legs, stroking his cock in a tight fist, feeling Steve shudder in his grip.

"Harder, Buck..." Steve pleaded, feeling himself getting closer. He was unable to contain his voice, placing a shaking hand over his mouth. He nearly slumped against the wall, back arching. He could see his breath ghosting against the wall as he moaned in spite of himself.

"Babydoll....I'm getting close....gonna come..." Bucky whispered huskily, feeling Steve clench tight around him.

"Ohhhhhh..." Steve groaned, feeling Bucky's hand squeezing him wonderfully. He shuddered in that tight grip. His moans were drowned out by the rain as Bucky drove in hard. Steve felt Bucky twitch inside of him, making his voice hoarse with pleasure as he came hard over Bucky's fingers. His sticky release coated Bucky's knuckles as Bucky continued to stroke him gently.

Bucky kissed Steve's neck again, feeling himself melt against the slighter man's body, breathing in the scent of Steve's skin. He pulled out slowly and Steve's legs shook beneath him. He felt the wet drip of pleasure seeping out of his body. Bucky slowly pulled himself back together, offering his handkerchief to help Steve clean himself up.

"That's alright..." Steve pulled out his own wiping himself down and getting dressed. The rain still poured from the roof, making deep puddles on the asphalt.

"How are we going to get home in this mess? I didn't bring an umbrella." Bucky complained. Steve just smiled and hopped up on a dumpster. Bucky joined him.

"This is fine for now..." Steve replied, resting his head against Bucky's arm as a strong hand wrapped protectively around his shoulders, holding him close.


	2. Chapter 2

The compound was eerily silent. Bucky had been in therapy and psychological evaluations for months. He was finally regaining some control over his emotions; his life. Tony had shown him around, suggesting that maybe Bucky should stay near someone that he was close to, in case there were any more episodes. Tony showed Bucky the room he would be sharing with Steve: two large beds, a full bathroom and a spacious comfortable sitting room.

The genius left, sliding an envelope onto the bedside table before the door whooshed closed behind him. Bucky sat down on the bed and broke the seal,

Dear James,

Welcome to your new home. As you know everything is completely secure here. The compound is completely open to you at any time of the day or night. For everyone's safety and security every room is soundproofed and reinforced due to all of our various...proclivities. Maybe this would be a good chance to reunite with Steve over the past and work everything out.

\- T.S.

Bucky's hands were trembling as he read the note and he shoved it underneath his pillow. Steve came in a few minutes later, having been at the gym for the last few hours.

"All settled in?" Steve asked, smiling good naturedly, stripping off his sweat-soaked clothing and tossing it in the laundry hamper. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped into the bathroom, leaving Bucky to relax in their room. It was 15 minutes before Steve stepped out of the bathroom, plumes of steam following behind him. He was drying off his hair, the water droplets sliding into the edge of the towel. Bucky couldn't stop his gaze from following them, the fingers of his metal arm twitching as Steve stepped closer.

"How do you like the compound so far?" Steve tried to make light conversation, knowing how fragile his friend still was after the years of brainwashing. Bucky still didn't reply, choosing instead to grip the edges of that damned towel and pull Steve onto the bed with him, turning the super soldier in his arms, watching as Steve's bulky frame was splayed over those crisp white sheets, that honey-blonde hair sticking to his forehead. Bucky's fallen angel; a surprised but knowing look in his eyes, just like all those years ago.

"Buck-" Steve's hands were gripping the sheets as Bucky straddled his hips, stripping off his clothing, tossing every piece to the floor. Steve watched helplessly as Bucky tugged his t-shirt over his head, the cool metal of his arm contrasting jaggedly with the warm smoothness of his skin. Steve still wasn't quite used to it. Like a new prosthesis that you can't help but notice. Bucky lowered himself to Steve's chest, fingers splayed over his skin, still glistening from the shower.

*****

Tony was locked down in his lab in the compound. The lights were low and the glare from his computers was casting a dim blue glow. Tony had double checked on everyone, making sure that everything was as it should. It was just Steve and Bucky's room that he was focusing on now. Clothes littered the floor, Bucky's hands were splayed over Steve's smooth chest, the different camera angles gave Tony a 360 degree view.

He could feel his pants tighten and rubbed himself absentmindedly through his jeans. He bit his lip feeling the friction. Tony glanced behind him and stood up, walking over to the machine that, to anyone else, looked like a normal treadmill. He stripped off his shirt and his jeans, stepping onto the machine. Pressing a button, he removed his boxers, tossing them to the floor. The machine whirred to life, armatures revealing themselves as a visor lowered onto Tony's flushed face.

He could see the soldiers' room as if he was there, standing beside the bed. The cameras were switching flawlessly, showing Tony the view from above, the side; every muscle and crevice revealed to his hungry gaze.

"Alright, baby. You know what I like..." Tony pressed another button and felt one armature slide slick and smooth, thick and metallic, against his backside. He groaned and pushed his hips back slightly, gasping as the other armature slid a ring of metal around the base of his cock. It extended into a warm slick shaft, tightening pleasurably against his rigid sex. Tony gnawed his lip again, moving his hips back against the toy as it pushed slowly into his body.

*****

"I want to ride you..." Bucky's voice was breathy and low. It made Steve's blood churn. He was reminded of the time that Bucky made him ride the Cyclone at Coney Island. And the time that, before he fell, Bucky had wondered if the train hijacking was payback. He felt his heart tighten. And then he chuckled under his breath; those bright blue eyes sparkling.

"Just don't throw up, OK?" Steve tilted his head up for a kiss as Bucky smirked and punched him playfully on the shoulder, pushing his hips back, sliding Steve's thick dripping shaft against his own. He reached for the lube on the bedside table, some dark bottle with a dirty sounding name. The future was so weird sometimes. Bucky fumbled behind him and pulled Steve's cock between the cleft of his ass, slicking him up liberally. Sitting up on his knees, Bucky pressed the super soldier to his entrance, sliding down slowly, hearing the rumbling purr of a groan escape those perfect lips.

*****

Tony felt the thick metal rod push deeper into his body, pulling out slightly and sliding back in, making him moan greedily. He thrust his hips forward as the slippery armature pumped his cock, being thoroughly worked over from both sides. He panted desperately, eyes glued to the visor screen as Bucky groaned and pushed Steve further into himself.

*****

Steve's hands clutched the crisp white sheets, as if Bucky's skin would burn him. He watched as Bucky slid up and down again, a look of salacious lust smeared on his face. Steve's chest was sweat-slick as Bucky braced himself, pushing his hips down further. His splayed clutching fingers left red crescents against that tanned skin.

Steve couldn't stand it any longer. He brought his hands up, squeezing Bucky's thighs in that powerful grip. With one smooth motion Steve had flipped them, pushing Bucky onto his back, knees to his chest as he slid in to the hilt. Bucky gasped and arched beneath that thick cock tearing into him, filling him up. His hands clutched at Steve's back, his hair; pulling the soldier down for a crushing kiss that just made Steve drive in harder. Bucky had to break their contact with to gasp for air, a sound that made Tony Stark weak in the knees.

*****

Tony was breathing hard, feeling that slick metal shaft drive in deeper, faster. He was starting to lose it. The view was delicious, the toy was pumping him for all he was worth while the other stretched him wide open. He knew that he must look a mess: hair disheveled and sticking to his temples, sweat running in rivulets down his back. His skin was flushed pink, hot with desire. The scene playing out through the cameras was intoxicating, letting him imagine being there with the two of them, taking the place of one and then the other. Being the one between them.

The armature behind him twisted on every thrust, reading his body temperature and heart rate. Jarvis really was a devious bastard. He had calculated how Mr. Stark liked to play, the time it took, what he observed while it happened. Every little detail about Tony getting his rocks off was on a server in the compound somewhere. And it was all being utilized now in order to give Tony one of the most powerful orgasms of his life.

*****

Steve felt Bucky clench around him suddenly and realized he was coming hard, thrusting deep into the soldier below him. Bucky was moaning so loudly it made Steve's ears tingle. Not that he minded. He could hear those pleasured moans for the rest of his life. Bucky was panting, chest heaving. Steve pulled out slowly, intending to roll off the bed and shower again when Bucky gripped his arm. He stood up, almost as tall as Steve, the fresh smear of his release dripping down the crevices of his hips,

"Oh no, soldier. I'm not done with you..." Bucky whispered as Steve felt himself pushed onto the bed on all fours. The lube that coated Bucky's fingers slid smoothly into Steve's tight entrance and he bit his lip to stifle his moans. Bucky's hands were strong and sure, fingers sliding in all of the way, stretching the soldier to his limits. Bucky pumped himself in his other fist, watching Steve push back against his curling fingers. The super soldier was putty in his hands.

*****

Tony felt his muscles tighten, clamping down hard on the toy in his ass, the other one milking him for all he was worth, sliding slick and tight against his cock. He gripped the supports and squeezed his eyes shut, feeling himself coming hard as Bucky moaned his release. Tony groaned in the afterglow, the machines slowing to a stop.

"Wait. If they're not done, we're not done boys..." Tony purred, feeling the machines pressing back against him. They were soft and forgiving, giving him a bit of respite as he felt his knees weaken a little. Bucky was shoving his fingers into Steve's ass, making the super soldier groan like a whore. Tony felt his cock spring to life again, the armature in front stroking him lazily, building him up gradually. The one in back was sliding slick along the cleft of his ass, making him push his hips back wantonly. He was so ready for round two.

*****

"Do you want me Steve, babydoll?" Bucky's lips were curled back in a knowing smirk as he climbed up onto the bed, a fresh smear of lube coating his rigid dripping sex. He wanted this so badly. He wanted to feel the super soldier, America's golden boy, pushing his hips back against him. Fucking himself on Bucky's cock. Steve's answer was a moan as he slid the soldier's shaft between the cleft of his ass.

"Do you want it like all those years ago: rough and hard where you beg me not to stop?"

"Oh Buck, please. Yes." Steve's face was flushed pink, it spread down his shoulders and across his chest. He was panting with need, grinding his hips against Bucky. Wanting to feel that strong piece of flesh pounding into him.

*****

Tony was standing at full attention now. All it took was hearing Steve pleading to be taken. That normally stoic, self assured voice breaking from the promise of damning pleasure. Tony felt the machines purr back to life, squeezing and pumping him as he rode the toy like the hedonist he was.

*****

Steve groaned as Bucky gripped a handful of his hair, yanking back gently, that hard cock sliding into his willing body. Steve crushed the soiled sheets in shuddering fists, clenching his muscles as Bucky pulled out and shoved back in roughly, forcing the air from Steve's lungs.

"Oh, Buck..." Steve arched beneath Bucky's hand as Bucky dragged his nails down Steve's back, that other hand still fisted tight in his hair. The soldier's hand clamped tight against Steve's hip, steadying them both as Bucky drove in like a machine. Every thrust pushed a moan from Steve's throat as he forced his hips back, fucking himself on Bucky's cock. He could never get enough.

The soldier dragged Steve up to a kneeling position, releasing his hold on those golden locks. The metal of Bucky's left arm was cool on Steve's hot skin. He was dripping wet, biting his lip as he watched the precome slide over those shiny silken fingers. The pressure was heavenly, but Steve craved something else. Something more.

"I want to feel you." He said breathlessly.

"Am I not satisfying you, babydoll?" Bucky replied, giving Steve's cock a teasing squeeze.

"No..Ah!...It's not that...I want to feel you...The real you."

*****

Tony's mouth was watering. Steve was arching his back, leaning into those tight curling fingers. Heavenly sounds were pouring from those teeth-bruised lips like spilled wine. Bucky kissed a trail across Steve's shoulders as he switched hands, sliding his metal fingers over the head of Steve's cock, lifting his arm to push his fingers past those plump damp lips.

"Just like last time." Bucky purred. Steve could taste himself on those fingers and suckled greedily, closing his eyes. He groaned and pushed back against Bucky, snapping his hips forward, fucking himself in the tight circle of the soldier's fingers. Tony was moaning again, feeling the toy push into him deeply. He lowered his head in pleasure, still seeing the two soldiers going at it on the headset.

He could totally sympathize with Steve at this moment, being attacked from both sides. The armature in front was squeezing him deliciously. He could feel the wet squelch of his excitement making everything slick. Ragged panting breaths met his ears. He realized that he was matching Steve's pleasured sounds as he watched Bucky lay into him, those fingers tightening on Steve's weeping cock, sliding smoothly over the head, making the soldier twitch in that sure grip. Tony was pushing back against that warm metal toy, heavy and thick in his ass.

"Oh yeah...give it to me..." Tony's husky verbal command made the armatures tighten and speed up, sensing that he was getting close again. He saw Steve tilt his head back, the long smooth line of his throat was red from where Bucky had bitten it. Two perfect hickies had blossomed under the soldier's rough mouth: one on Steve's throat, the other on his shoulder.

"Oh, God, more..." Steve panted, his hands reaching up to grip handfuls of Bucky's messy hair.

"Oh, Steve, babydoll, I'm getting close..." Bucky whispered, nibbling on the space behind Steve's ear, knowing that was one of the places that drove him wild. The soldier groaned hungrily, feeling Bucky's hand speed up. All Steve could do was moan, giving himself over completely to Bucky's squeezing fingers and thick cock.

Tony was shuddering, feeling the toy pounding into him; the other one gripping him like a vice, pumping his cock relentlessly. His brain was going haywire, imagining being between the two of them, one riding his ass while the other got off on his cock. He always loved to have the best of both worlds. The machines were pushing and sliding against him. He felt the one behind him start to whir and vibrate. It made him bite his lip, groaning as he pushed back against it, wanting it more, deeper, faster.

Steve felt Bucky's fingers clench tightly around him, working him over like a beast. It made Steve tighten his muscles against Bucky's cock and he felt the soldier driving home, deeper and rougher with every thrust. Steve couldn't contain his voice as pleasured moans were torn from his throat. He was shaking all over, thrusting into the circle of Bucky's fingers, as he gripped the soldier's skull tighter in his building pleasure.

Tony's lust had reached a fever pitch as he moaned with every thrust of the toy in his ass. He could feel his body responding to the greedy machines and felt himself coming as he saw Steve hunch forward with a cry, spilling his release onto the crisp white sheets, already soiled from their earlier coupling. Bucky felt Steve clench around him and shoved his hips forward with a guttural sound, feeling his release pumping into the soldier, hot and thick. Steve's body continued to shudder in the aftermath as Bucky pulled out gently.

Tony felt the machines loosen and gently release his body. He was a total mess. He pushed a button on the console and the armatures whirred out of sight to clean the aftermath of his desire. He ran a hand through his sweat-slick hair and stepped off of the machine, seeing that it returned to a normal everyday device. He walked to the bathroom at the back of his lab and started the shower.

"Keep recording, obviously." Tony said. Jarvis finally felt the need to chime in,

"Of course, sir."

"Just because I've run out of steam doesn't mean they have."

*****

Bucky and Steve sat on the side of the bed, both completely winded. At least for now. The bed was completely destroyed. The sheets were rumpled and soiled and there was more than one patch of wetness drying on the bed.

"We made quite a mess of things, didn't we?" Steve said, turning to Bucky, a pink flush still staining his cheeks.

"Damn straight." Bucky replied, brushing a stray piece of hair behind his ear.

"You ready for a shower?" Steve chuckled.

"Maybe not just yet..." Bucky said, pulling Steve in for a kiss, reaching between the soldier's legs to squeeze him teasingly.

Jarvis recorded everything while Tony showered and filed away all of the data he was collecting. He knew that this would come in handy later on when Mr. Stark wanted to "entertain" himself later.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 6:30 in the morning. Tony had gone to bed surprisingly early the previous night on account of wearing himself out with his shiny toys. He poured himself a steaming cup of black coffee and sat at the kitchen counter. The compound was eerily silent. Most of the residents were up before 7.

But then Tony remembered that almost everyone was gone on missions. The only people left were the Wonder Twins: Steve and Bucky, and Natasha. She was still sleeping soundly and Steve was up at 5, ready to hit the gym. Geez, what normal person does that, Tony thought. Bucky strolled into the kitchen, reaching sleepily for the coffee pot.

"So..." Tony said slyly, turning towards Bucky who was sipping at the piping hot liquid, "Did you and Cap have a good reunion?" He couldn't keep the snarkiness out of his voice even this early in the morning.

"Yeah. It was good." Bucky replied, feigning innocence.

"I bet." Tony said with a smirk, taking another swig, "I caught every minute of it last night."

"Every minute of what?" Bucky replied, still sounding nonchalant.

"Of you two going at it like a pair of beasts. I was thinking of sharing it with the rest of the team." Tony felt a heavy presence across from him. Bucky was staring Tony down with the force of his gaze. The Winter Soldier was in full combat mode.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" Tony locked eyes with Bucky, a challenge in those dark orbs.

"I'll fight you for it."

"Hm? For what, babydoll?" Tony purred, using the same nickname on Bucky that he had used for Steve, those twisting fingers making the super soldier beg for more.

"That tape. It would crush Steve if any of this got out into the open." There it was. Always standing up for each other. Man, Tony thought, they really are a power couple.

"What, like a pillow fight?" Tony snorted derisively. Bucky flexed the fingers of his metal arm, glancing from it to Tony. A smirk crossed the genius's features,

"Let me get my gear." Fifteen minutes later, their hands were locked, muscles straining beneath armor plating, each trying to win. Tony still couldn't wipe the smirk off of his face,

"If I win, I get to release the tape to the team. And I get Steve for the night." Bucky smirked,

"You wouldn't be able to handle him."

"Bullshit, you poorly built Russian automaton!"

"Fair enough. If I win, you destroy that tape and we get you for the night, seeing as you can handle Steve, so you say. Why not double or nothing?"

Natasha walked in, damp and fresh from a shower. She poured herself a cup of coffee, adding a liberal amount of sugar and cream. Wrapping her hands around the mug, she leaned against the counter, watching the fight.

"So, who ate what this time?" She sipped at the sweet concoction.

"Bucky took the last donut." Tony said automatically, not wanting to incur more of the soldier's ire. They grunted and strained, still locked in a stalemate.

"How did it taste?" Tony said through clenched teeth.

"Delicious. There was icing everywhere. It was melting between my fingers..." Bucky's voice was heavy with lust, staring down Tony hungrily. They both knew exactly what he meant.

"If I win, you have to buy me a whole new box. And I want the ones that are absolutely covered in red white and blue sprinkles."

"When I beat you, you'll need to buy two boxes, one for me and one for Steve, and they'd better be dripping with cream filling." Bucky shot back with innuendo. Tony smirked and licked his lips. Natasha sipped at her coffee again and made her way back to her room,

"Alright. Have fun with your dick-measuring contest, boys."

Tony strained, his arm shaking from exertion, feeling himself losing fast, even with the augmented suit arm. Bucky was giving it his all, like always. Steve walked in at that moment, sweat-soaked, shirtless and disheveled. And it totally threw off Tony's concentration, Bucky's hand slammed his onto the kitchen counter. A defiant sexy smirk on his face.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing." Tony and Bucky blurted out at the same time.

"Okay..."

"See you in our quarters at 1800, soldier." Bucky said to Tony, brushing past him coldly, walking back to their room with Steve.

*****

Tony walked up to the paneled door of Steve and Bucky's room. He could feel his palms starting to sweat. He was only half-joking about releasing the tape to the team. More of a practical joke than anything. But now he was going into a soundproof room with two over-sexed super soldiers who could rip him limb from limb if they wanted to.

The door whooshed open and Bucky and Steve were standing there, completely naked, in all of their glory. Bucky grabbed Tony by the wrist and hauled him forward as the door whooshed closed.

"Hey guys...wait, I'm not....this wasn't....I was just...." Tony couldn't complete a full sentence as those tearing fingers stripped him completely, leaving his clothing in a messy pile by the door. Steve smiled good naturedly, leading the genius over to the huge pristine bed, but to Tony it seemed more like the grin of a feral animal knowing that it was going to eat well tonight.

"Now it's time for our treat." Bucky said, with a hint of malice lacing his voice. He climbed up onto the bed and knelt there, facing Steve who was guiding Tony up onto the crisp white sheets.

"You said you could handle him, Tony. I want to see you prove it." Bucky smirked, tossing Steve the bottle of lube. Tony swallowed hard as he heard that cap click. His cock was rock hard, seeing Bucky stroking himself slowly, never breaking eye contact with his lover. Steve slicked up his fingers and knelt behind Tony.

"I'll be gentle. I promise." Steve whispered into Tony's ear. The captain's warm breath made Tony shiver as he felt two slick fingers pushing against his entrance. Tony clenched around those probing digits, unable to stop a moan from escaping his throat as Steve curled his fingers teasingly.

"Should we put that mouth of yours to good use before you ruin the mood?" Bucky chortled as he guided Tony's head down towards his dripping erection. Tony got on all fours, opening his mouth obediently. He supposed he did deserve this after the cheeky way that he had acted. It was kind of a dick move, releasing personal information to the team. Steve added a third finger, making Tony shudder and moan against the head of Bucky's cock. Steve twisted and curled his fingers, feeling Tony's muscles tighten pleasurably. The captain slowly removed his fingers and drizzled a copious amount of lube onto his cock.

"Are you ready, Tony. For your punishment?" Bucky's voice floated out along his spine. Steve rubbed Tony's tailbone lightly, pressing his cock against the cleft of the genius' ass. Tony still had his mouth full and could only make a muffled sound that made Bucky moan. Steve aligned himself with Tony's entrance and just rested there, wanting the genius to move on his own. Tony felt the tight press of Steve's cock against his ass and he braced himself for the tight push of that thick piece of flesh but it never came. He was getting really wound up.

Finally, Tony pushed his hips back slightly, feeling the soldier's cock slide easily past those tight rings of muscle. He felt himself twitch. The captain was letting Tony start out in control. He was letting the genius fuck himself on his cock. That hard shaft was pressing into him so slowly. He could feel it, inch after inch, and still Tony moved, swirling his tongue around Bucky's cock as he shoved himself against the super soldier's hips, finally meeting Steve's body.

He felt the soldier throb inside him. It was heavenly. Steve was so deep, so thick. This was so much better than playing with his toys down in the lab. Tony let himself just experience the sensation of Steve being inside him. He suckled against the head of Bucky's shaft, loving the weight of the soldier's sex on his tongue. Then Steve started to move.

"Mmmmph!" Tony couldn't hold back a groan of pleasure as the soldier pulled out and slid back in. The pace was slow at first, lulling and trance-like. Then Steve made a sound, low and feral, in the back of his throat. Tony felt the soldier throb again and knew that Steve was losing it. He grunted and drove in again, his thrusts slow and deep, making Tony moan again.

Tony felt his arms swept out from under him, held behind him. Steve's huge hands clamped gently around his wrists. He slid down further on Bucky's cock, his nose buried in those musky black curls. Steve sped up now, forcing Tony to take in more and more of Bucky's cock. Tony was briefly reminded of last night when he was fantasizing about being between the two of them. He guessed he had gotten his wish.

Steve was moaning like a fallen angel, driving into Tony like one of his machines; slick and deep and thick. But the real thing was so much better. Tony was pushing back on the soldier's cock, fucking himself as Steve's hips slammed against him, driving in hard. Bucky couldn't stop the sounds falling past his lips, feeling the genius' throat tighten against him as Tony gasped for air. He was still sucking off Bucky hungrily, loving the dizzying feeling of being taken from both sides.

Tony was getting close. He could feel the energy in Steve's fingers, the intensity of their coupling mirroring the overwhelming desire that flooded through him while he had Bucky's cock down his throat. The lust radiating from the two soldiers was intoxicating. Tony felt one of his wrists released as Steve wrapped a large warm hand around his dripping erection. He could hear pleasured sounds coming from above him,

"Aahhhh!"

"Ooohh! Yes...!"

The genius was coming almost instantly, feeling Steve's release pumping into his body. He sucked Bucky's length again and felt the soldier buck his hips, warm sweet fluid coated Tony's throat as he swallowed greedily, eager for more. The trio pulled apart slowly. Tony eased himself off of Steve's cock and slid Bucky's softening length from between his lips. They were all panting raggedly. The smell of sex hung heavy in the warmth of the room. Bucky was the first to break the silence.

"I think I'd like to show this steamy footage to the rest of the team. What do you think, Tony?" The genius made a derisive sound in his throat,

"I want a copy just for myself." Steve just looked from one to the other, a hot blush on his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony tossed and turned in his huge bed. The sheets were warm from his body heat but he could spread out his arms - straining his fingers to either side of the bed - and still not touch the sides. He was honestly feeling lonely. Rolling over, he palmed for his phone and tapped out a lazy message.

Moments later his phone dinged. Bucky said that Steve was in the gym, like always, but they were on their way over. He rolled over in bed and closed his eyes, feeling his heart start to race. The door whooshed open and the two men stepped into the room.

"I heard you couldn't sleep." Steve said gently. Tony let out a puff of laughter. Cracking his eyes open, he glanced over. Steve was sweaty and shirtless. Clearly more concerned about the genius than he was about being properly dressed. Tony totally didn't mind.

"That's an understatement." Tony replied. He heard the rustle of fabric as Bucky climbed up onto the bed to join him.

"I can think of something we can do to wear you out." Bucky winked. He was always the first one with sex on the brain. Tony was a close second.

"Shouldn't I hop in the shower first?" Steve protested as Buck dragged him up onto the bed with the two of them.

"When we're done, we'll all need a shower." Bucky said, palming his lover's tight pants. Steve twitched beneath the soldier's palm as the rest of the super soldier's body was revealed to Tony's hungry gaze. In moments all three of them were equally nude and Tony almost felt a sense of inadequacy next to these two scientifically augmented men, until Bucky broke the silence,

"Do you have anything for the two of us to play with? Besides you, of course." Tony rummaged around in a lower drawer of his nightstand and retrieved a long dildo and a substantial tub of lube.

"Are you planning on doing a magic trick with that thing?" Bucky teased.

"Oh, you'll see." Tony said, shoving Steve and Bucky onto their backs on the huge bed. He pushed and pulled them until they were a tangle of limbs; legs intertwined,

"Come on, get together like you like each other." Tony smirked, slicking up the toy with copious amounts of lube.

"So, who wants to go first? The quiet one or the mouthy one?" Tony wiggled the toy between them.

"How about Steve? You know he makes the best noises out of the three of us." Bucky replied as Steve blushed,

"Do I really?" He said modestly under his breath as Tony slid the slick end of the dildo past those tight rings of muscle.

"Oh God! Aaahhh!" Steve couldn't contain his voice as he glanced between Tony and Bucky who wore identical smirks of 'I told you so'.

"You're next, Mr. mouthy." Tony said, making Bucky scoot closer to Steve, sliding the other end of the dildo punishingly deep into Bucky's ass, making the soldier shudder and groan like a beast. Bucky bit his lip and spoke through panting breaths,

"What's the princess going to play with since we're both being fucked by your toy?"

Tony stroked them both, one in each fist, pulling teasingly so that they were forced to shove the dildo deeper inside; cocks sliding together, prejack dribbling out. He smeared lube on them both, relishing the sweet moans that Steve was making while Bucky twitched greedily.

"Do you want to ride me first, big boy?" Tony said as he straddled Bucky's hips, gripping the soldier in a sure fist and sliding down all of the way. He loved to see the soldier arch beneath his weight, sure that Bucky could feel his muscles clench in pleasure. He slid up and down, cock bouncing against his stomach as he pumped the soldier in and out. Bucky was putty in his hands as he slid off slowly, clenching his muscles as he felt the soldier throb inside of him. He turned to Steve next,

"Now it's your turn, soldier." Tony was already pushing Steve's thick cock into his entrance, slick and prepped from teasing the Sergeant. Steve moaned like an angel and Tony slid all the way to the hilt, loving how thick Steve was. It made him ache just thinking about the possibility of having them both inside of him. He rode Steve aggressively, feeling the soldier twitch inside of him. He wanted them both rock hard.

Reaching back, Tony gripped Bucky's slick cock, angling it towards his entrance. He slid off of Steve for just a moment before shoving them both together in a tight fist and sliding down slowly, feeling his body swallowing them both, thick and deep.

"Ohhhh...fuck!!!" Steve swore, a reddening blush staining his cheeks. Tony's body was molten hot.

"Language, Captain. Or you'll be next between the two of us." Tony chided through a moan.

"I would love to feel that." Bucky said, groaning through gritted teeth. Steve just blushed a deeper red. Tony continued to ride the two of them, pushing down deeper on every thrust. He couldn't hold back his voice and bit his lower lip, hearing the two of them moan, loving the feeling of these two gorgeous men inside of him.

"Ahh! Feels so good..." Steve panted, shuddering as he felt the toy move inside of him. Bucky was moving his hips, thrusting up into Tony's body as much as he could manage and it made Steve squirm. He felt Bucky throb against him as Tony clenched around them both in pleasure.

"You're a natural, princess..." Bucky smirked as Tony pressed his hips down again, the deepest he had been this time. He couldn't hold back his voice,

"Ohhh! Yes!" Tony gnawed on his lower lip and squeezed Steve's chest in clenching fingers. He hunched over and slid up and back down, feeling the two of them rub together, pressing tight inside him. Bucky's fingers connected with Tony's hips and pushed him down further, thrusting up into the genius' body, making all three of them cry out.

"If you're going to ride my cock, you might as well put some effort in." Bucky said, squeezing Tony's ass, hearing the playboy groan again. Steve felt his blood flare as Tony struggled to contain his voice and he wrapped those sure fingers around Tony's weeping shaft in a tight grip. He stroked greedily as Bucky continued to push Tony down against both of them, feeling Steve throb.

The playboy's resolve was weakening. He was being pleasured from every angle and it made him dizzy with lust. Tony continued to groan with every deep thrust and he felt himself longing for them to go deeper, to push him to his limits.

"Mmmm....More!!" His voice was loud in the large room and he pushed himself down further, speeding up the pace. Bucky and Steve thrust their hips up, feeling Tony's body clenching around them greedily as the toy moved between them, making the soldiers moan. Tony was the first one to shoot his load, being stroked like a piston by Steve's huge hand. His release splattered hot and sticky against the soldier's chest. Steve and Bucky felt Tony clamping hard around them and they released hard into his shuddering body.

He nearly collapsed against Steve's chest but pulled off of them slowly, falling exhausted and spent to the bed. Steve and Bucky wiggled apart, letting the toy slide out smoothly. They both collapsed to the cool sheets, content. Tony rolled over and sat up, feeling their combined release leak out of his quivering body. Bucky was as wound up as ever,

"Man, just looking makes me want to take you all over again." He smirked at Tony.

"You like creampie that much, huh?" Tony replied, climbing onto Bucky's body, connecting their hips; some of the sticky fluid making them slide together,

"Well, I'm ready for seconds myself." The genius whispered huskily.

"How can you guys be thinking about food at a time like this?" Steve said, putting a hand to his forehead and wiping himself off with a towel. Bucky and Tony just looked at each other and smirked.

"Maybe it's the Captain's turn this time...Just like you wanted." Tony said, kissing Bucky languidly.


End file.
